


Coffee

by Xanoka



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fandot Creativity, If You Squint - Freeform, Introspection, M/M, Skipthur, innocent crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Arthur's really good at.</p>
<p>Drabble for the Fandot Creativity Night prompt 'Coffee', with hints of 'Oblivious'.  Kind of Skipthur if you squint (my first attempt!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

 

You know you get things wrong most of the time. 

You’ve seen Mum sigh and tut.  You’ve seen the kids at school laughing at you.  Your teachers gritting their teeth, trying to be patient.  Passengers staring at you with slightly stunned looks on their faces.

You’ve been called a lot of things in your time.

Idiot Child.  Clot.  Imbecile.

 “Coffee, chaps?”

Skip’s smiling at you (or, at least, at the coffee).

“Thanks, Arthur.”

He continues to smile as he sips and it fills you up, warm and shiny.

You get things wrong sometimes.

But some things you get consistently right.


End file.
